Modern farming practices strive to increase yields of agricultural fields. In this respect, seeders and other agricultural implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle to disperse seed throughout a field. For example, seeders typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a furrow or trench in the soil. One or more dispensing devices of the seeder may, in turn, deposit the seeds into the furrow(s). After deposition of the seeds, a packer wheel may pack the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver seeds to the dispensing devices of a seeder. For instance, the seeds may be conveyed (e.g., carried by pressurized air) from a hopper of the air cart to the dispensing devices of the seeder by a plurality of delivery conduits. Unfortunately, in some instances, the seeds may be become lodged within the one of the delivery conduits, thereby creating a blockage that prevents the flow of pressurized air through the delivery conduit. As such, the blockage prevents the seeds from being conveyed to the associated dispensing device. In an attempt to remove such blockages, conventional operating systems often increase the operating speed of a fan or other pressurized air source to provide an increased flow of air to the delivery conduits. However, this increased flow of air generally bypasses the blockage by flowing through the unobstructed delivery conduits, thereby rendering the increased flow ineffective for removing the blockage.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for removing blockages within a delivery conduit of an agricultural product distribution system for a seeder would be welcomed in the technology.